


Mr. Luke Charles

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: A short imagine set in the 90′s. Oxford University. Once I found out that T’Challa changed his name to Luke Charles while he was going to American college to keep his true identity secret, this immediately popped in my head. Hope yall like this.





	Mr. Luke Charles

**Author's Note:**

> A short imagine set in the 90′s. Oxford University. Once I found out that T’Challa changed his name to Luke Charles while he was going to American college to keep his true identity secret, this immediately popped in my head. Hope yall like this.

“You must find a partner for this project. Choose wisely.” Your Physics professor instructed, walking back to his desk. You groaned and before you knew it, it was time to leave. While grabbing your things and reaching for your bag, a black figure appeared in front of you. You quickly looked up, startled. 

It was  _him._

He sat in the 3rd row, each class. Always had on the cleanest shirts and bifocals that sat on the bridge of his nose. He never spoke a word, though. But, he had a reputation of being the smartest in the class. Maybe cause of the way he looked, or his silence. Your could never figure it out. “Hi………..” You trailed off, slowly sitting back up. A giddy smirk appeared on his face. 

“Hello.” He quickly replied. “Would you like to work together?” 

Your eyes widened in response. Possibly the smartest student in class wanted to work with  _YOU?_ “All the advantages” You thought. He probably knew this class like the back of his hand and he was politely offering you what could most likely be your easiest A…ever. Without hesitation, you enthusiastically answered with a high pitched “Yes.” His smirk formed into a smile. “Really? I assumed you were going to say no.” He said, picking up your bag and handing it to you. “Thank you and why would I say that?” You asked him, eyebrows furrowed. Was that an… _accent_  you heard? He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve never talked to you-or anyone in this class to be exact-before. I didn’t want to come off weird.” He explained. “My name is Luke, by the way.” 

“Y/N. And, trust me, I didn’t think you were weird.” You informed him, finally standing up. You studied him. He had broad shoulders and brown eyes.His skin was just a brown and deep as yours. He had his hair in tight little curls.  You never really had the time to actually look at him and now that you did, you weren’t disappointed.  “Well, Y/N, where do you think it’s a good place to start the project?” He asked as you two begin to walk to the door. “I have no fucking idea .” You mumbled to yourself. “What was that?” Luke asked. You rapidly shook your head. “Nothing. Um, I really don’t know. What do you think?” He stopped and looked at the ground. “Well actually…” He said then paused. “There’s this restaurant right up the street from campus. It’s really calm in there and I think it would be a good place to discuss how to get things started…” He suggested. You could hear the nervousness in his with every word he spoke. As for the idea, you didn’t see a problem with it. 

“That sounds good.Plus, it gives us some time to get to know each other,” You said, finally stepping out the classroom. “Great! Is tonight good?” He asked, walking next to you. You nodded. “I don’t have anything planned so, sure.” 

“Perfect. So its a date, then.” He said. For some strange reason, him saying that it was a “date” brought a smile to your lips. Maybe it was the fact that he was nearly blushing. Giggling softly, you put your hand on his shoulders. “Its a date then.” He laughed and looked over at you.

There was an silence and suddenly you two were just staring at each other. 

Breaking out of your trance, you spoke. “Well, we better not be late to class. Uhh, see you tonight?” You rushed. He broke his gaze and shook his head. Nodding, he snapped his fingers. “See you tonight.” 

And with that, you walked off and hurried to your next class. Trying your hardest to look back. 

Once your made it to class, you quietly settled in and leaned back in your seat. “What did I just get myself into?” You mumbled. 


End file.
